Anniversary Dilemma
by MasteroftheArrow17
Summary: Modern AU Kataang! What will Aang do when he realizes he forgot his 1 year anniversary with katara, and how will she deal with his forgetfulness. Kataang/Oneshot


**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever! So I hope you like it, got the idea while passing the time in class. Please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned avatar, there would only be kataang, only kataang.**

Aang turned the corner of the gym, he felt his face instantly flush. She looked so

perfect, even when she wasn't trying she would make him lose all function.

He slowly drifted over to her trying to remember Sokka's words to give him the courage, "Dude all she talks about is you, she has rejected every guy in the school! SHE WANTS YOU TO ASK HER OUT!" Aang felt his face blush at the thought of the memory.

"Hey Aang, whatcha thinking about?" Aang jumped at the sudden sound of his voice realizing he must have kept walking forward in his trance. She giggled a little at the site of Aang being scared.

"Oh…um...it's really um….I was just…ummmm," Katara thought he was cute when he didn't know what to say. He blushed furiously and then he spoke, "Well Katara you see I've kind of been wondering," Aang looked up for a moment and saw something he didn't expect, she looked anxious so he continued, but with a little more confidence, "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Katara tried to seem as confused as possible but in reality she had been waiting for this for months, "Does this answer your question?" She put her hand on Aangs shoulder and gave him a light kiss on the lips, he understood exactly, and broke away from the kiss. But just because he understood didn't mean he couldn't act like he didn't.

"Um Katara I didn't really get it, what were you trying to tell me, I might get it if you try again," he said grinning his giant grin.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll make it more clear this time." She said slowly leaning toward Aang and he closed the distance. This time they didn't break apart quickly, and then Aang was taken by surprise when he felt Katara's tongue asking for entry, he allowed, and he never looked back. But that was one year ago, and today would not go as planned. Aang awoke early in the morning only to realize he had been woken up by…. KATARA!

"Katara what are you doing in my….." Aang stopped as he realized he wasn't in his room but instead in Katara's living room on the sofa with the tv still on. Then all the memories came rushing back to him his car had broken down and he couldn't get home since his uncle Gyatso didn't have a car and lived 8 miles away, he could still hear the pitter patter of the rain hitting the rooftop.

She said "I just wanted to tell you happy one year anniversary." This hit Aang like a ton of bricks, he had forgotten their one year anniversary, and he forgot to do anything special for her. She kissed his confused mouth lightly then padded up the stairs t her bedroom. _How could I forget_ Aang scolded himself. Now he had to pull together something for Katara. The rest of the day was frantic, and it seemed like nothing could go right, he had called to make a reservation at Katara's favorite restaurant, it was a restaurant that specialized in sea prune dishes. But unfortunately the man told Aang the earliest reservations he could give Aang were 4 days from now. He called several others of Katara's favorite restaurants to soon find that there were no reservations he could make. Aang decided he would try to make them a dinner himself, he rushed home picking up flowers along the way, he really hoped he could make good sea prunes….

Katara began to worry when it was 4:30 and Aang still hadn't tried even texted her, she decided to try to call him.

"Hello?" Aang answered.

"Hey Aang, where are you I haven't seen you all day what have you been doing?" Katara asked trying not to sound frustrated.

"Just things, come over around 6:30 I have a surprise for you then." Aang told her.

This made Katara really happy she had almost thought that he forgot, "Okay Aang, I'll be there." She said hanging up the phone. She dashed upstairs and into her room to search for something to wear, she quickly grabbed a light blue spaghetti strap dress with darker shades of blue running through it in patterns, It was Aangs favorite. She couldn't wait.

Unfortunately for Aang things were not going as planned, it was already 6:30 and he knew Katara would be there any minute and he had no food done, then the doorbell rang, he ran over to the door.

"Hey Katara! Wow…," Aang paused and looked at his girlfriend, she looked stunning.

"So I guess you like it!" Katara said with a smile

"Like it... I love it! You look so beautiful." Katara blushed deeply.

"You look good too," She said. Aang had chosen to wear his orange button up shirt, which he had the sleeves rolled up on, and with it a pair of black jeans that matched his dark wild hair perfectly.

"Thanks," Aang said as he scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly there was beeping noises coming from the kitchen. "Not again!" Aang yelled as he rushed towards the kitchen Katara came in and Aang told her to sit at the table he had set up for the two of them with a rose in the middle. Then a loud boom came from the kitchen, she walked in on Aang standing there with sea prunes all over him, looking defeated.

Katara rushed over, "Aang are you ok."

"No Katara I'm not," Aang said looking up at her with his stormy gray eyes and she saw sadness in them, "I forgot about our anniversary and then I couldn't get a restaurant and then…" Aang rambled on about the day's events and then said, "Katara I'm sorry, I let you down." He heard her giggle and then looked up, she was smiling, and how anybody could smile in a time like this!?

She bent down to be eye level with Aang who had sunk to the floor while talking about the day and said, "You're the only guy I know who would've at least tried after they forgot.."

"But I…." Aang began but Katara cut him off.

"I'm not finished. Besides I didn't need any of this stuff anyways, I already have you and that's the best gift I could have ever gotten." She closed the distance between them and they had the most passionate kiss of their relationship, Aang had cupped his hands around her cheeks and pulled her closer to him. They broke apart for air.

"Did you really mean that?" Aang said.

"Every single word. I love you Aang." She said

"I love you too Katara."

Tonight was definitely a night neither of them would forget.


End file.
